A hydraulic accumulator is an energy storage reservoir that may have a non-compressible hydraulic fluid. The non-compressible hydraulic fluid may be held under pressure. The pressure may be applied by a source such as a spring, a raised weight, or a compressed gas. In a hydraulic accumulator using compressed gas, the capacity to maintain gas pressure may need to be regularly inspected to ensure operational effectiveness of the accumulator. Overtime, the gas may leak, primarily due to worn or degraded structures or seals within the accumulator or any external environment effects. Further, there may be leakages on the hydraulic fluid circuit leading to a loss in pressure in the system during operation.
Typical solutions for monitoring operational hydraulic oil capacity of an accumulator may require a pressure sensor being positioned so as to detect pressure loss or pressure changes. Signal may be sent by the pressure sensor to a controller in order to detect any abnormal pressure conditions. The pressure sensor may be added to a warning circuit in order to provide a warning system to the operators in case of a hydraulic component/system failures or leaks which result in low oil pressures. The pressure sensor may be added to the oil side of the accumulator circuit. A second sensor may be added to the gas side of the accumulator to measure the gas pressure, if gas side pressure detection is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,379 discloses a hydraulic power unit for a vehicle that comprises a pump driven by a motor to pump up an oil stored in an oil tank, a gas filling type accumulator connected to the pump, a pressure sensor disposed at a portion near an outlet port of the accumulator for detecting a pressure of the oil in the accumulator. A control unit operatively connected to the pressure sensor and a relay operatively connected to the control unit for controlling an operation of the motor.
US2013247999 discloses a system including a hydraulic accumulator, a pressure sensor, a fluid source and a data processor to detect a pre-charge pressure. The hydraulic accumulator includes first and second fluid chambers and a separator therebetween. The pressure sensor is connected to the first fluid chamber. The second fluid chamber is filled with a compressible fluid. The data processor is connected to the pressure sensor and is configured to determine a first and second rate of pressure changes, and a transition pressure between the first and second rates. The approximate pre-charge pressure is determined based on the transition pressure.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.